


Freckles

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Freckles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon loves every part of Avanna - from her coolness as she practiced archery to her friendly personality. Another thing of hers that he likes are her freckles, which he finds cute on her.</p><p>Something comes to mind, though... Does Avanna have freckles anywhere else on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this, but if you like it, that's cool then.
> 
> Warning though: My writing is very rusty. I'll try coming back to this and fixing it up if it needs it.

* * *

 

 

**_Freckles_ **

 

* * *

 

 

     Leon thought everything about Avanna was cute, and he certainly would admit it out loud since he hardly hesitated whenever it came to confessions. He loved her admiration for fantasy-related works, he cherished Avanna's sweet personality, his heart fluttered as though he was still in the "crush" stage every bloody moment Avanna shot him a grin whenever he complimented on how great her archery skills were. He...

     _God_ , he loved her to bits.

     "Blimey, don't 'cha look like a lovesick pup right about now..."

     Leon huffed but didn't tear his eyes away from the freckled girl out in the yard. "As if you've never done the same whenever Gumi is nearby."

     It was now Sonika's turn to huff and puff out her cheeks. "Don't you ever say that again, old man."

     "You know it's true," he mumbled, grinning. The blond man lifted his mug to his lips as he leaned forward against the kitchen counter, pressing his free hand on the cool surface.

     Eleven thirty in the morning - this was the exact time Avanna would venture into the backyard, her archery set in hand, and then practice her beloved hobby for thirty minutes. For a while, Leon watched her from the kitchen with either his breakfast or coffee. He had a perfect view of Avanna from in here. There she stood with her bow and arrow in position, feet planted firmly into the ground, and her wavy her pulled into a lose ponytail, parts of it draping her bare shoulders.

     Avanna shot off another bow and immediately grinned.

     "Oi, Leon," Sonika spoke up, "why don't you go out there and watch Anna?"

     "I'm afraid I might bother her."  
     "Nah, I don't think you will. I've been out there with her and watched her practice."

     "Oh, really?" He blinked.

     The green-haired girl simply nodded. "Yeah. Even got to try shooting an arrow meself..." she paused, "...though I shot it into my foot accidentally."

     Leon cringed. "That...sounds incredibly painful."

     "It was! Hurt like a mo'fo'," she said, slapping Leon's back which earned her a grunt. "Now go see your girlfriend, dork."

 

* * *

 

 

     Avanna reached behind her head as she adjusted her ponytail again, trying to make sure that the hair obeyed this time. She had so many shorter strands of hair that they slipped out of the hold, but she was determined to show them who was the boss. Ah, there we go. The Irish Vocaloid took hold of her bow and another arrow from her quiver just as the house's glass door slid open. Her eyes turned to the source of the sound, and then they brightened.

     Cheerfully, she greeted her boyfriend, "Hey Leon! Did you need something?"

     Leon smiled and shook his head. "Just came out to watch you in action, love. Is that okay?"

     Her brows shot up from amusement. "I don't mind being watched by my gushing boyfriend at all. Hope you don't get too hot out here...the sun's warm already."

     His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I...I'm not gushing..."

     "..."  
     "Okay, so I do, but I can't help it."

     She grinned widely, then she focused back to her archery and began to aim and shoot at the target she had against the backyard fence.

     Oh damn, he was gushing on the inside.

     Avanna just...looked so gorgeous! Her blue eyes shone brightly thanks to the sun which hovered above them. The green strapless top and matching finger-less gloves seemed to look nice on her. That light yellow skirt wasn't bad either. Her cheeks were faintly flushed possibly due to the sun or--

     Wait a minute.

     He didn't know she had so many freckles on her face. Leon stared at her face quite a lot, but for some reason he didn't seem to take notice of the increasing amount of tiny brown dots on her face. Did she get new ones? People can get more freckles over time, right? Maybe this happened because Avanna came out here, even on the sunniest of days, to up her archery skills. The exposure must have stirred more of those dots to come out.

     Either way, this was another thing he liked about Avanna -- her freckles. He thought they were cute, especially on her.

     Avanna shot another arrow; however, instead of hitting the target, it whizzed pass it. The loud sound of tin garbage cans clashing together could be heard from the second house over. She awkwardly approached the target board to retrieve the remaining arrows. Welp, that other one was a goner...or rather, she was going to say that was the case.

     Leon snapped out of his train of thought when he spotted Avanna coughing into a closed fist, her quiver and bow accompanying her, as she approached him. Well now, it looked like Avanna was finishing earlier than usual. "You're finished already?"

     ' _Huh, I guess he didn't see that flub I made_ ,' she thought. "Erm, yeah. Want to hang out now, Leon?" Avanna shot a charming smile and told him, "We could play some of the new video games I got at the convention I went to~..."

     Leon felt a love arrow strike his heart at Avanna's smile, but he struggled to viably stay relaxed in front of the younger Vocaloid. "O--okay..." he squeaked in reply.

     "Great! Let's do it over lunch--"  
     "Avanna?"

     She blinked. "Yeah?"

     "Did you..." the blond man questioned with a quirked brow, "get more freckles by any chance?"

     Avanna, confusing Leon for a moment, glanced to her arms and then her fingers. She hummed in thought as well while she briefly tugged at the tube collar of her top. The girl peered into it, then she glanced back to Leon and responded, "Sure did. The sun does that to me, especially when it's really sunny."

     Leon reached out and brushed a hand over her right cheek. "You've got a lot more on your face."

     "It's expected."  
     "And you have freckles elsewhere?"  
     "Of course! Wanna see?"

     Avanna lifted her left arm to him. Gingerly, Leon placed the palms of his hands under the arm and lift it a bit higher to see the faint brown dots decorating it. They weren't as noticeable as the ones on her face, but those freckles were still there. Avanna pulled her arm away then calmly tugged her top down in order to show off the freckles on her chest; meanwhile, she tried hard not to snicker when Leon blushed at her action.

     "Erm, I was unaware you could get freckles there, to be honest."  
     "Trust me, Leon, I've got lots of them elsewhere on me."  
     "...really?"

     Leon had a feeling Avanna was starting to hint something when she beamed at him.

     Avanna pulled the rest of her top down until it reached her stomach. "Hold on, give me a mo'..." She sat her quiver and bow onto the ground, then she worked her arms behind her back with tiny grunts, and finally, her white strapless bra came off.

     There was the familiar pair of perky breasts staring at him; although, now he spotted the three or four freckles which were now on the two mounds that he loved touching _so much_. In fact...

     She knew it was coming, but Avanna still gasped when the male Vocaloid cupped her breasts, his thumbs caressing the freckles on them. His thumbs shifted to her pink nipples, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. "I've...got them somewhere else, too, if you're curious," she nearly stumbled over her words.

     Again, he brushed the pink nubs and then traced circles on them. "You do? Where?"

     The Irish girl's clit throbbed from his teasing, but instead of whining like she wished to do, all she did was say, "I'm not telling you," and then grinned.

     She really wants to tease him today, doesn't she? Perhaps she wanted to do this first and then hang out. Of course, he was going to go through with this...after all, Avanna was cute whenever they had one of their "moments". Leon moved his hands, one going to the small of Avanna's back whilst the other traveled to her skirt.

     "Are they somewhere around your leg?"  
     "No."

     He slid his hand up the skirt which made her squirm from how warm the hand felt against her bare skin. "Your thigh? Is that possible to have them there?"

     She shrugged.

     Leon tilted his head to one side with a look of confusion written on his face, though he certainly know what he was going to do next. "Well..." He slipped two fingers past her undergarment and inside of her vulva, questioning, "is it here?"

     Avanna felt the familiar presence purposely prodding and circling about her vulva and shook her head, her breath becoming unsteady as he continued the investigation. "P--pretty sure that's impossible, Leon..." One of the fingers stroke her clitoris, and she instantly made a tiny and shaky "ah" from the sensation.

     "So where are they?"  
     "...still not telling you."

     She cried as Leon suddenly began thrusting the fingers in and out of her faster. Perhaps it was because of what Leon was doing to her or due to it being rather warm today, but Avanna felt her cheeks heat with each passing second while she panted. Wow, it's been a while since they've last done something like this. A month? Two maybe? Regardless of how long it's been, Avanna sure did appreciate it whenever this happened.

     Leon lifted an eyebrow at his lover. "Is...it on your bum?"

     He sounded genuinely curious or, yet again, confused, so Avanna struggled out a stammered, "N--no?"

     Well now, how else could he find out where those other freckles were? Hmm...

     A-ha.

     Avanna, without warning, was swooped up and then placed onto her back on the grassy lawn with Leon hovering over her partly exposed form. She gasped when the blond man's left hand lifted her skirt whilst the other hand pulled the lower part of her top up. Leon paused when he could've sworn he saw something on the girl's stomach.

     "Your stomach has freckles?"  
     "...yeah."

     Leon hummed in thought as he trailed a hand on her stomach, the other hand pulling down her white panties meanwhile. "You know, Avanna," he spoke up, getting her attention, "you look really cute with your freckles."

     She made a small, embarrassed smile at him.

     And Leon would soon find out Avanna would look even cuter.

 

* * *

 

 

     He was right, Avanna looked cute even now as she whined through the sound of their skin slapping against each other with every thrust Leon made inside of her. Her almost freckle-free breasts bounced, though not as much, for she kept her gloved hands planted just two inches above them which restricted their usual movement. Her vulva was so bleedin' wet that Leon's thrusts became messier and louder; however, this wasn't the main focus for Leon...

     _Avanna's face was the focus._

     Her cheeks were painted a deep shade of crimson as her pretty blue eyes remained half-way open through the intercourse in this warm weather. Even with her cheeks darker in colour, Leon could still see those freckles of hers.

     God, Avanna was so cute, and he loved it.

     Leon shifted himself until he had Avanna's legs on either side of him. His body was almost aligned with the Irish Vocaloid's as he thrust even deeper into her, his eyes focusing onto her face. He leaned in and began to pepper her face with kisses, further showing his admiration for her. "So cute," he murmured. "So, so _cute_..."

     All Avanna could do now was groan from both embarrassment and the accurate strikes hitting her spot thanks to Leon's new position.

     The blond Vocaloid grabbed her waist as he started to pound harder and harder inside Avanna's soaked vulva, earning a yelp before he felt Avanna bury her head into his shoulder. There was a chance she wouldn't hear him over the noise of their bodies and her crying from nearing her orgasm, but Leon decided to go ahead and whisper a few choice words into her right ear.

     "You're so cute, Avanna, so cute. I love every bit about you, especially your freckles, love."  
     " _H_ \-- _h_ \-- _haaa_...!"

     Leon felt himself reaching the end as well, for he suddenly gasped when semen began to build up in his urethra whilst the girl under him whimpered louder and louder. He bit his lips to hold in the cry he wanted to let out in order to listen to the sweet cries from Avanna as she hit her orgasm. The blond Vocaloid instantly ejaculated inside of her, his contractions strong enough to make Avanna's hips hit the grass with each movement.

     He made sure he was completely done ejaculating before he removed himself out of Avanna, instantly tucking his used penis into his trousers whilst Avanna inserted two fingers inside of her semen filled vulva and rubbed the white substance around the rest of that area. Leon watched Avanna sigh and close her eyes as she continued rubbing herself, possibly to ride off the rest of her orgasm. Her cheeks were still as red as a cherry, and her cute freckles still stood out.

     Avanna flinched, her legs contracting as she did so, but then the twitchy movement died. She sighed contently.

     Leon frowned. "Are you okay, Avanna?"

     She nodded. "Mm-hmm. By the way, Leon..."

     "Yes?"

     Avanna felt a grin creeping to her face, saying to him, "I know I'll be getting more freckles, so don't be surprised if your willy gets some~..."

     And he did...somehow.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird. And really lacked a plot. ( :B
> 
> Never want to see the word "freckle" for a long while.


End file.
